


Staring

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Solas likes Lyna's butt.But he loves Lyna.





	

"You're staring," Lyna said, tucking a stray strand of cream-colored hair behind her pointed ear and blushing. On a number of occasions, Lyna had caught Solas staring at her lips or the points of her ears, wondering what she might taste like, if her ear would twitch under his teeth, what sounds she might make if he bit her. That wasn't what he was doing that time.

He smiled at her, hoping that the lack of sexual heat in the expression might soothe her. "I was thinking about the elves who lived at the height of Elvhenan, actually," he told her honestly. She raised a brow, not quite believing him. "I was thinking that you look remarkably like them, more than any other elf I've ever met." She looked startled.

"Do I?" she asked. Solas nodded.

"The shape of your cheeks and the tilt of your eyes, in particular, look more like your ancestors than any other," he said.

"I actually look quite different than most of my clan," she murmured.

"I would expect so," he said softly. "Though your coloring is unique, your bone structure depicts classic Elvhen beauty."

"Is this your way of telling me you think I'm beautiful?" she asked coyly, looking at him from under her thick lashes. He'd always loved that despite the paleness of her hair, her lashes were dark and thick. And when she looked up at him like that, a blush coloring her cheeks and the tips of her ears, a coy smile on her full lips, his heart fluttered in his chest and heat spread through him like fire.

"Yes," he said, surprised when his voice was half an octave lower and husky with desire. "I think you are beautiful." Lyna's smile widened and she glanced down shyly. He loved that. He loved... her? He loved her?

 _Fenedhis, this will complicate things,_ he thought. As he watched her blush spread a bit and she worried her lip with her teeth, he decided that he didn't care. She was thoughtful and wise and insightful and generous and compassionate and so very beautiful, and he desired her as he had desired nothing else since waking. He needed to know where it could lead, and damn the rest.


End file.
